The Forgotten Titan
by SailorStar9
Summary: Every team of heroes will have a forgotten member and the Teen Titans are no exception. So when an old flame of Robin’s appears as Red X’s partner, to what lengths would the Boy Wonder to save her?
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: When they say too many cartoons is bad for you, they really mean it. So, here I was, watching the 'Teen Titans' when 'bling!' this idea came to me. Anyway, this is my very first 'Teen Titans' fic, so please go easy on me. (Puppy Dog Eyes) 

Basic Summary: Every team of heroes will have a forgotten member and the Teen Titans are no exception. So when an old flame of Robin's appears as Red X's partner, to what lengths would the Boy Wonder to save her? And to what extent would Starfire of to prevent Robin from falling in love with Shadow again? Read and find out.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except my OC.

Prologue

* * *

Deep underground, the lights suddenly turned on, one by one, and the camera moved to center on two people.

"Are the plans set?" the female asked.

"Yes." the male answered, taking his eyes off the plans and on the female.

"Are you sure you're able to go through this? He asked. "After all, this is Robin we're talking about here."

The female stiffened.

"Yes." she answered coldly.

"Good." the male remarked.

With a silent whoosh, the female molded into the darkness.

On the safety of the shadows, Merci removed the pendent on her neck. Inside was a picture of her and Night aka Robin taken less than three years ago. She has supposedly died in a car accident two years ago and it was after that when Robin formed the Teen Titans. Technically, she was dead, but not spiritually.

You see, Merci was now half shadow, half human. After the accident, she found herself between the panes of life and death. Through sheer will power, she pulled herself back to the world of the living and went in search for Robin.

Imagine her shock when she found out that Robin had forgotten her. Her shock melted into sorrow when she saw Robin getting pretty cozy with Starfire. Utterly upset, she fled into the comforting darkness. This was when Red X found her.

The very unlikely pair formed an almost instant friendship when Merci found out that Red X's suit was created by Robin.

They shared one thing in common: the love for the shadows. Red X found that her ability to phase through solid objects came in very handy in tight situations and Merci needed the companionship which Red X readily gave.

Merci was definitely one amazing female. Red X had to giver her that. She had the swiftness and alertness of a prowling panther, no doubt from her previous training. Coupled with her phasing abilities, her mind-reading skills and her shadow-molding capabilities, Merci was an incredible force to be reckoned with.

However, right now, they had to focus on the mission at hand; to test the abilities of the Teen Titans.

* * *

SailorStar9: One short prologue. I promise you guys longer chapters in the future. 


	2. Re Meeting

SailorStar9: It was about darn time I got my butt down and typed this fic. Anyway, this is Chapter 1. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 1: The Re-Meeting

* * *

The chapter opened with Red X escaping from the Synovium lab and the Titans cornering him in an abandoned warehouse.

"Red X? Beast Boy exclaimed. "I thought Robin was Red X."

"Think again." Red X remarked, firing two red crosses at the Titans.

"Titans, go!" Robin gave the order.

The two X marks missed the team as they shattered, Raven forming a sphere to protect herself.

Noticing Red X trying to attack her, she formed a shield to block it, only to have Red X jump behind her and attacking her from behind.

Just as he drew out a throwing knife, the X-shaped weapon was blasted aside by Starfire.

The girl then fired numerous energy blasts at him, forcing Red X to jump out of the way,

Upon reaching a crate, he used it as a leverage and back flipped behind Starfire. Starfire immediately gave chase.

After some more running away, Red X turned and fired two energy blasts at the construction frame, the explosion hitting Starfire as they reflected on her.

Beast Boy was next, after transforming into a Pterodactyl, before morphing into an ape, threw himself at Red X. The villain just simply thrust a red cross into his mouth.

Trying to get the irritating object out of his mouth, Beast Boy finally transformed into a hippopotamus, before realizing that his new form was too big to stay balanced on the metal platform.

Cyborg was next. After jumping off the platform, Red X fired another red x cross at him, effectively taking him out.

"Come on kids, X marks the spot." Red X taunted and simply dodged each and every attack the four Titans threw at him.

Jumping out of Beast Boy's way, he was immediately tackled by Robin.

Finally alone with the Titan leader, the two started a fist fight.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded, finally cornering Red X.

"If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask?" Red X countered, before electrocuting Robin and flinging him off.

Cyborg and Raven started powering up their attacks, only to be met by another one of Red X's energy weapons.

"Looks like you got your wires crossed." Red X remarked.

Starfire was next, with Red X dodging every blast she threw at him.

Another red crossed trapped the Tamaranian against a wall.

"You know cutie, the only crime is that you and have not gone out on a..." Red X did not manage to finish his sentence when Starfire blasted him with her eye lasers.

Just as Beast Boy was rushing to him, a sphere of darkness surrounded Red X, deflecting Beast Boy away.

"Less flirting, more fighting." Shadow frowned at her partner, as she rose from the ground.

"Yes mother." Red X muttered.

"Shall we?" he asked his partner. The shadow nodded and the two jumped down to where Robin was lying.

Lightly tossing the boy away, Red X then bent down and picked up the gun he dropped.

"I won't let you get away with..." Robin's sentence was cut short when Red X tossed yet another one of his conceptions.

"Better luck next time, Night." Shadow winked at the fallen Robin.

"And thanks for the suit." Red X added and pressed the button on his belt.

Nothing happened.

"Come on..." Red X urged.

Shadow managed a sigh. "You always have to do things the hard way."

Grabbing her partner by his shoulder, her eyes glowed eerily for a moment before the two phased through the ground.

_Wait Night?_ Robin frowned. _The only one knows is..._

Then, he let out a small gasp in realization. _Merci...

* * *

_

Back in the Tower and after much discussion, Robin decided to head out on his own.

"Professor Chang." he spat at the doctor.

"Remember me?" he smirked.

"Synovium, where do you get it?" he demanded.

"Supplier skipped out months ago." the professor stammered out.

Robin finally got the professor to spill out where else the synovium could be found.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Titans were out on their own, patrolling and they got a transmission from Robin as to where Red X might strike next.

After some time, the team assembled back at the Tower.

"No sign of Red X." Raven reported.

"Nor of Cyborg." Starfire added.

Just then, Shadow and Red X showed up.

Red X then started attacking. After a short while, he quickly defeated the four.

"And here I thought I had to help." Shadow mused.

With a silent nod, the two disappeared into the night.

"Merci, wait." Robin called out.

Shadow paused for a second, seemingly hesitant. Then, she covered both Red X and herself into a dark energy orb and teleported out.

* * *

Some time later, the Titans arrived at the lab which Professor Chang spoke of.

The four split up but it was not long before Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy were captured by Professor Chang's men.

"Starfire?" Robin blinked, recognizing the scream.

Red X chose this moment to show up.

"What's the matter kid? Don't you want to play? After all they were your toys." he remarked, tossing a couple of the gadgets at him.

Robin dodged just as the vault opened and Red X jumped in, avoiding each one of the security lasers easily. Robin followed closely behind.

Shadow merely shook her head and followed her partner, phasing easily through the lasers.

The three entered deeper into the vault, falling through a tunnel.

Red X fired another one of the suit's conceptions, opening the barrier before him. He passed through the opened shield and the hindrance closed up behind him. Too bad for Robin though as the younger boy landed hard on the barrier.

Shadow tried not to roll her eyes as she phased through the barrier with ease.

After a while, Robin entered the vault, still following Red X's trail.

He stopped upon entering another room.

"After you." Red X mocked, pushing the Titan onto the check board-like room.

"That was meant as a joke right?" Shadow quirked a brow at him, seeing Robin stepping yet on another red X-shaped cross, as the large laser followed him.

"Thanks for the hand kid." Red X remarked, as both he and Shadow reached the other side of the room.

Robin watched in horror as the door closed before him and the laser closing in on him.

Once the door shut, Red X remarked, "You could save him if you want."

Shadow raised a surprised brow, _How did he know?_

Without a word, she phased back through the door.

"Synovium ore." Red X commented, finally reaching his desired goal.

"You're not going to win." Robin hissed, as Shadow pulled him into the room.

With a battle cry, he leapt at Red X.

"All I'm missing is the popcorn." Shadow quipped jokingly as Robin and Red X began yet another fight.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Robin raised a brow.

"Yup." Shadow nodded playfully.

"Playtime's over kid." Red X finally relented, grabbing the Synovium container.

"For you. That is." Shadow suddenly retorted.

"What?" Red X frowned as the Synovium container was encased in a dark bubble and floated out of his reach.

"I thought..." Red X turned to his partner.

"Alliances with Shadow Beings never last long, especially since they had what they wanted. You forgot to read the fine print." Shadow smirked as she removed the Synovium tube and replaced it back to where it used to be.

"We aren't out of the woods yet boys." she hissed, turning her attention at Professor Chang's goons who stood at the door.

One of Professor Chang's men fired a shot at her, taking the Shadow Being out, before repeating the same thing with the other two.

"Chang." Robin hissed, regaining his consciousness upon seeing the professor's face on the video screen.

The professor then revealed that not only had he captured the other Titans, he also planned to use the stolen Synovium to power his disintegrating cannon.

"Looks like we're teaming up again." Shadow remarked after Chang's image fizzled out.

"Just like old times." Robin agreed.

"What about him?" he nodded to the knocked out Red X.

"I have a plan." Shadow smirked playfully.

"I see you're back to your old tricks." Robin snickered as Shadow locked Red X into a metal cage.

"Shall we?" Shadow quipped.

* * *

A while later just as Professor Chang was about to fire his laser, Robin entered the scene, kicking the doctor off his chair.

"Attack!" Professor Chang ordered.

Robin and Shadow smirked, nodded and each other and jumped into action, quickly disposing off the professor's men.

Professor Chang hissed in frustration and fired up his cannon, aiming it at Robin.

The Boy Wonder's eyes widened.

"Peekaboo." Shadow whispered, appearing behind the professor.

Professor Chang squeaked and turned around, only to be leveled by Shadow's punch.

"Works every time." she smirked.

* * *

After the night's hustle, everyone was freed and Professor Chang was taken into custody along with his men.

"Guess this is it." Shadow remarked, as the sun began to rise.

"You have to go?" Robin inquired.

Shadow nodded, "Let's just say I don't mix well with sunlight."

"Goodbye Night." she whispered, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"When will I see you again?" Robin pressed.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be there." Shadow replied and phased into the ground.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, I finally typed this chapter out. Read and review. 


	3. Ascension of the 'Enforcer'

SailorStar9: It was about darn time I got my butt down and typed this fic. Anyway, this is Chapter 2. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 2: Ascension of the 'Enforcer'

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of the Universe...

"As it would seem, Khaz'goroth , you have yet appointed your Avatar." Aman'Thul, the Highfather and Leader of the Pantheon Council stated.

"I may not have," Khaz'goroth admitted, "But I _do_ have the perfect candidate in mind. Her." he showed the assembled Pantheon Titans a hologram of Merci in her cloaked Shadow Being form.

"A child whose life had been robbed wrongfully, her spirit engulfed in darkness, yet still she holds compassion for those who condemned her." Eonar, Matron of All Life noted, reading the aura the Shadow Being emitted. "A wise choice indeed, Khaz'goroth."

"Then, it's decided." Aman'Thul voiced. "This child will be the last Avatar of the 'Keeper Circle', the 'Enforcer'."

* * *

In the underground of Earth...

Merci spirited through the walls of the sewers, rapidly escaping the pungent scent. She was nearing her hideout, when a strong burst of magical energy burst out from the ground, the immense magical power trapping her within as a ritual circle manifested underneath her feet. _A Pantheon rite circle._ She recognized the ritual circle. _And by the looks of it, Lord Khaz'goroth's. Wait, this circle is..._ she frowned when the entire rite circle materialized. _The 'Enforcer Ascension'!_ Before she could protest, the ritual circle activated its power, enabling the otherwise bodiless Shadow Being to gain the form of a Dark Elf and allowing her to walk on the earth and under the sunlight once again.

_I understand, my Lord._ The newest 'Keeper' sent a mental message to her master. _I know what must be done._ Raising her hand, she opened a swirling portal to Tamaran via her 'Enforcer' ring.

* * *

On Tamaran (This takes place in episode 29 of Teen Titans)...

"Starfire, it's a trick." Robin dashed into the throne room with the other Titans. "All of it; Blackfire has been lying to everyone."

"You are not the best for Tamaran." Starfire pulled off her bridal crown.

"You dare to challenge the Grand Ruler?" Blackfire glared.

"I challenge my sister." Starfire burnt off her wedding dress. "For the crown."

"Correction." the 'Enforcer' droned, manifesting via her portal. "This challenge is mine, Princess Koriand'r. So this is what the Tamaran royalty have become since the days of Lady Eonar." she focused on Blackfire. Come great Grand Ruler. Show me what you can do against one of the 'Keepers'."

"W-Who are you?" Blackfire stammered.

The cold laugh that seemed to ricochet off the hall, chilled Blackfire to the core, "I am Merci, and Merci is me. And I am the 'Keeper of Justice', the 'Enforcer'. Surrender Komand'r and you'll walk out of here with your life."

"You lie!" Blackfire screamed. "There hasn't been an 'Enforcer' for eons!"

"Do I?" the Dark Elf echoed, raising a hand to encase Blackfire in a black energy orb. Floating before the elder Tamaran Princess who had been trying to use her starbolts to free herself. "Contempt…hate…apathy. Lust, envy, you stink of them. Your soul is stained with corruption. Penance Stare!"

Within her prison, Blackfire let out a keening wail as she collapsed inside the sphere and folded herself into a fetal position. Her eyes wide, her breathing rapid, and she broke out in a cold sweat.

"So many secrets, Komand'r." the 'Enforcer' tsked. "You knew the teachings of High Lord Aman'Thul had been corrupted. You had the minority council desecrate it even more... who was the one in robes, Komand'r? Power. You stupid fool." she spat "You betrayed Tamaran for power and covered it up. The Elder Council knew… your own parents... you had them killed! You had them assassinated to hide your dirty secrets. 36 major clans and 45 minor clans." she dug deeper into Blackfire's memories. "Traitors to the Pantheon, the lot of them! Hell is coming, Komand'r. A purge of the Old is the only way I see. A scour it is, a scour it will be. The corruption runs deep into the elder generation. Darksaber Huntresses, to me!" she barked.

"At your command, My Lady." Misha, the leader of the Darksaber Clan appeared underneath Merci.

"Receive your orders, Misha." Merci transferred the instructions to the Huntress via her 'Enforcer' ring.

"I understand." Misha nodded, knowing the Huntresses' mission. "Onward my sisters. The 'Enforcer' has decreed the 'Clan Cleansing'!"

With a war cry, the Darksaber Huntresses rode off upon their Shadow Panthers to carry out their instructions.

"This crystal..." Merci removed the Jewel of Charta from Blackfire's collar. "Was never meant to be used on the likes of you!" at her declaration, she shattered the jewel with her black flame and released the unconscious Blackfire, the backlash of energy having knocked the elder Tamaran Princess out.

The crown of Tamaran cluttered to the ground and Starfire picked it up, "Tamaran has a new Grand Ruler." she declared, placing the crown upon her head.

"Lady Eonar's 'Keeper of Life' has been too lenient. Not I; it is time to be a phoenix and Tamaran to rise from the ashes of your eternal imprisonment." Merci looked at the defeated Blackfire. "Darkness Seal!" Blackfire barely had time to react when she was trapped within the sealing sphere, a swirling portal opening above the globe. "Great Pantheon Shaper and Forger of the Universe! My Master, Khaz'goroth! Give me the power! Close the gate of the broken law! Dimension Dome Close!" at her last command, her 'Enforcer' ring's power exploded, as she shut off the portal, sending the sealed ball hurling into the depths of the unknown.

"What happens now, 'Enforcer'?" Starfire inquired.

"After the 'Clan Cleansing', every single scroll that held the vitiated inscriptions of the High Lord _must_ be destroyed and burnt." Merci replied. "I am merely the 'Keeper of Justice', Grand Ruler." she reminded. "The task of inscribing the High Lord's rightful laws and teachings fall upon Lord Norgannon's 'Keeper of the Law'."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, I finally typed this chapter out. Read and review.


End file.
